1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical contact, and more particularly to an electrical contact for use with a ball grid array socket.
2. The Prior Art
Ball Grid Array (BGA) sockets are commonly used for mounting a CPU to a printed circuit board. Contacts are assembled within the socket and flux is applied to solder plates thereof by a screening process during which a squeegee is used to spread the flux evenly across the solder plates. Since the conventional contacts are L-shaped with the solder plates formed on an arm extending from a main body of the contact, pressure from the squeegee will cause the contacts to deform. Additionally, when a solder ball is attached to the solder plate of the contact due to the adhesive qualities of the flux, the solder ball often drifts from a central portion of the solder plate before the flux dries and hardens whereby the solder ball is not centered on the solder plate which may result in a short circuit between neighboring contacts or otherwise adversely affect signal transmission. Furthermore, the contacts are usually inserted into passageways defined through the BGA socket from a bottom surface thereof. However, openings of the passageways are not completely covered whereby excess flux or foreign matter may enter the passageway thereby adversely affecting signal transmission. Therefore, an improved electrical contact for use in a BGA socket is required which can overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks.